Cracks
by suits181002Sa
Summary: Katrina Bennett was cracking, but nobody noticed. But then the most unlikely person noticed.


Cracks

Katrina Bennett was always a pretty person, her blonde hair, blue eyes and pale complexion made a lot of men attracted to her. People saw her and instantly thought she was an angel. They didn't know how wrong they were Katrina Bennet is far from an angel. She was cracking, but she couldn't let anyone see her cracking.

When she was 13 it was the first time her father hurt her, touched her in places he shouldn't have. When she was 18 she couldn't take it anymore and she told the police and got a lawyer. When she stood in the court and her lawyer gave evidence to the people of the court, they completely disregarded it and her father didn't go jail and she was left alone. It was then she realized nobody cared, so she had to care for the people who didn't have anyone to care for them. And she did care, but she cared in her own way, she couldn't seem weak so she cared in a harsh and cold manner. She was cracking, but this time she wanted them to see her cracks, but they didn't and that hurts like he'll even if it shouldn't.

When she goes to work for Louis and first sets eyes on Mike Ross her heart starts beating a bit faster she was smitten by him, but why would someone want a girl like her. No one wants a girl with scars. So when she sees Mike Ross and Rachel Zane kiss she feels her heart shattering, she knows it shouldn't kill her to see this but it does kill her. A few tears slip her eyes when Rachel and Mike reconcile, but if anyone asked her she wouldn't admit to crying, she couldn't be weak. That was the first time she cracked in front of people but sometimes, just sometimes people are to stupid to notice, she wished people noticed but they didn't, so she stopped wishing.

Katrina Bennett was a girl breaking, cracking. She's been cracking for a long time if only someone cared to notice but no one cares, katrina Bennett learnt that at a young age. It's really weird, she worked with lawyers, people who should be observant but even they didn't notice how she suddenly started wearing long sleeves, or they didn't notice how her dress seemed way too big for her or how they didn't notice her once healthy complexion had turned into a dull and pale complexion. Katrina Bennett was cracking, but nobody saw, nobody cared.

Donna Paulsen was a very mysterious person, Katrina always thought she was indifferent. She wanted to be like her, wanted to be unfeeling, she want to have emotions just like Donna Paulsen didn't have emotions. She admired the executive Secretary she wanted to be like her, but she also couldn't help but think she could never be like Donna, so beautiful. But Katrina Bennett didn't know how wrong she was. So she was surprised when one day Zoe Lawford came to see Harvey, and Donna let a few tears slip her eyes, maybe Donna wasn't as emotionless as she thought.

One day when she thought no one was in the building, Katrina just stood their saying into nothing, staring into space, she stared, not knowing what to do and suddenly just like that she cried, she cried so hard. She heard footsteps and turned around to be greeted with the sight of Donna. Katrina just stood there and then walked away.

Donna was surprised when she caught Katrina late at night, but she was even more surprised when she noticed her crying. She always thought Katrina Bennett was a strong person with no worries in her life. But when Donna saw Katrina standing there, she noticed her pale skin, her long sleeves and her body, she was so skinny. And it was at that moment she realized she had scars and wasn't eating anything.

The next morning Donna didn't care when people gave her shocked looks as she walked up to Katrina and gave her a sandwich and said "Eat" she also didn't care when she looked Katrina in her eyes and hugged her. Donna knew it was so unlike her but she couldn't help it. She knew Katrina Bennett did care, she cared for her, Mike, Harvey, Rachel, Harry, Jessica heck she even cared for Louis and Kyle but she would never admit it. And Donna Paulsen knew why, Katrina Bennett was breaking she like she was.

As Donna hugged Katrina, Katrina ignored the surprised gasps from both Kyle and louis, she ignored the warm smile from Mike and surprisingly Harvey, she ignored the looks of shock from Rachel and Jessica, she just leaned into the warm hug and thought maybe, just maybe someone did see her crack.


End file.
